


Cop & The Magician

by MidnightStar789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Magic-Users, Mechanic Bobby Singer, Mechanic Dean, OH- offscreen torture, Omega Gabriel, Police Officer Castiel, Police Officer Sam, Sabriel Big Bang, Shifter Gabriel - Freeform, Shifter Sam, Shifters, two levels of genders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStar789/pseuds/MidnightStar789
Summary: Can a reformed killer turned cop, get a tricky magician to give him a chance? Or will the magician's ignorance keep them apart?





	1. Sam’s reminded of his past & Gabe is Awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my two Betas, wefollowedfires (who for personal reasons couldn't finish betaing) and mathamota who was a great help!
> 
> Also shout out to my lovely artist emmatheslayer, who created the art for my fic! (Now lets see if I can figure out how to include it...)

 

9:30 am 10/ 5/14

A scream, the noisy rattle as a white cargo van’s side door is thrown open. The flash of flesh as a human form is thrown out of the van and into traffic. Squelching of splitting skin, snapping bones. The sounds of an average height and weight 23-year-old woman being hit, then when the Titanic vehicle is incapable of stopping in time ran over by a Mack truck hauling a trailer full of steel parts.

 

Horns blared. The traffic came to a sudden stop, in the middle of the interstate, surrounded by vehicles of all sizes laid the horribly mangled body of a woman. 911 was bombarded with calls from the I-38W Saint Anthony Falls Bridge about a woman who had been hit by a semi. Police were dispatched to the scene.

 

Officer Winchester was the closest unit when the call went out. When he caught sight of the body he wished he hadn’t. Just looking at the crime scene photos made him sick. As other officers arrived he started to hear what had happened. Moving to take pictures of the front of the semi, he saw that the driver was still sitting in the cab with his head in his hands. After snapping the pictures he walked over to the cab door and knocked on it.

 

The man inside the cab stared at him in mild shock. He opened the door slowly. Sitting down on the running board, the dark brown haired male looked up at Sam with a horrified expression. “Sir, are you alright?” Officer Sam Winchester asked while switching on his pen voice recorder.

 

“Am I alright? I ju-just kill… killed a,” a deep breath, “a person. Just by doing my damned job. Driving down the road! No-No, I am not alright!” came the slightly hysterical tenor reply.

 

“Ok, Sir, please try to calm down a little. Why don't you tell me what you saw so I can start the paperwork.” Sam said with as gentle a voice as he could manage.

 

“I was driving in the middle lane, going roughly 70 mph, when this white cargo van flew past me on the left.  I dismissed it as I had just gotten up to 70, but I did note that the start of the plate read: 932. I looked down to change the radio station and when I looked up I saw something resembling a human being thrown out of the van. My truck's brakes are the top of the line, Officer, but even these brakes can't stop a fully loaded trailer in 30 feet. The body hit the upper left side of the grill before it was launched forward where it hit the pavement about 25 feet in front of me. I let up on the brakes when it hit the ground so that the body wouldn't be dragged under the tires. I've seen it happen with deer often enough.” Light blue eyes widened as he swallowed heavily before he continued speaking “As soon as I got the truck stopped I turned on the hazard lights and, and called 911. You showed up about 5 minutes later. I, I could see you coming with the flashing lights then I saw you get out of your Police SUV, that's when it finally started to hit me what happened.” Sam finished writing notes down as the scene techs, led by a fiery redhead woman named Charlie, started processing the damage to the semi’s frame.

 

Sam left the driver to head back to his vehicle, where he sat trying to block the images that were trying to force their way forward. Swallowing back the memories he started the SUV and headed back to the precinct. When he arrived he went straight to his desk and began typing up his report.

 

* * *

 

 

8:29 pm 10/5/14

Gabriel murmured to himself as he walked to the backstage area that was quartered off from the main part, for the lone comedian. He enjoyed being both a standup comedian and a Trickster on stage. It was really funny to watch the audience trying to figure out what had happened. Especially the self-titled geniuses.

 

“Hey, Novak, your magician act is up in half an hour.” the stage manager, Naomi, told him as he stalked by her. He nodded to show he had heard her, as he finally made it to his plush maroon chair. Sinking into the chair he dropped his head into his hands. Breathing slowly he attempted to push the information from his brother out of his mind.

 

It was disturbing to realize that there were still asshole Alphas out there. Ones who gave no thought to how rare Omegas, either High or Low it didn't matter, where becoming in the shifter community. And the even worse -ones who didn't follow the rules. Chuckling at the thought of any Alpha trying to force themselves on him, a getting to be extremely rare High Omega. His two shifter forms would tear any Alpha to pieces. Letting his claws form for a moment he admired the way the light reflected on them.

 

Looking up at the clock he noted that he had fifteen minutes to locate the men's room before the two minutes he had to wait in the wings before he would be going on stage. Retracting his claws he set out in search of the men's room and or a vending machine. Returning to the chair 12 minutes later he double checked his top hat, black jacket, champagne waistcoat and bow tie, and his white gloves to make sure the magic was still strong. Finding the magic still strong he donned the articles. He walked over to the stage right wing to wait to be announced. Hearing the announcer start speaking he strode forward into the bright stage lights.

 

[Insert line break]

 

Finally finishing writing his report, after transcribing the voice recorder, he printed both files off before taking them to his boss. Knocking on the wooden door he waited for the gravelly ‘come in’ before entering the office. “Sir, I would like to be excused from further work on this case. It’s already caused me to almost relapse mentally.” Sam said as he laid the papers on Sgt. Novak’s desk. The bright blue eyes looked up at the tall chestnut haired man to see him staring at him. “Alright Samuel, you’re off the case. Why don’t you take the rest of the day and go see your brother?” Sergeant Castiel Novak said as the hazel eyed man seemed to deflate in relief.

 

“Thank you, sir. I think I will go see Dean, see if I can convince him to finally tell me who he’s dating” Sam said chuckling, not noticing his Sgt.’s cheeks rapidly becoming red. Heading to his desk, Sam grabbed his jacket before going to his car and leaving for his home. He turned the radio up as he merged onto the road, letting the classical music soothe him. As he turned into his driveway he noted a lack of a certain old black car. Turning the dark blood red 2006 Dodge Charger off, he got out and went inside the house.

 

Hanging his keys on their hook by the entrance, Sam stepped out of his shoes. Continuing towards his room he loosened his tie and started to unbutton his work shirt. He tossed the shirt into the laundry basket and sent his tie towards the desk chair. Putting his suit jacket over the tie he changed out of his work pants to comfortable jeans. Pulling a dark gray wife beater over his head he ambled back out towards the kitchen to make something to eat.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel removed his top hat and threw it out over the crowded, dual-level auditorium. A single snap sounded. The hat burst into a large rainbow colored cloud of glitter before the upper portion condensed into a ‘Glitter Hawk’ as the rest fell onto the crowd. Giving a cry the hawk flew around the outside of the room before alighting on Gabriel’s outstretched forearm.

 

Turning to the bird he made a show of whispering to it before it started bobbing its head. Looking back at the audience he glanced at the bird one last time as he moved up to perch on Gabriel’s shoulder before he held up his hands. Quieting down the audience watched in amazement as the golden haired man sprouted a few words and started pulling handkerchiefs from thin air. Finally, as he pulled the supposedly last one out, that was both golden and almost twice the size of all the others combined, he stopped.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen for my last act, I will show you one of my more daring tricks. UP!” Gabriel snapped as he said up. The handkerchiefs all flew and spun around his two forms, obscuring them from sight. When the pieces of cloth dropped, they stared uncomprehendingly at the magician seemingly still standing there.

 

They startled when the hawk spread his wings forcefully right through the magician's head. As the human body burst into the same rainbow glitter from before. The hawk, now wearing a champagne colored waistcoat, flew around the outside of the audience before going back to hover at the front of the stage. Trilling at the crowd he landed on the gold cloth. Watching the people as he soared a few feet higher. The cloths and the glitter started to twist obscuring his form once more. He spun as he returned to his human state, dismissing the glittering form of the hawk. The cloths and glitter dropped as he swept into a bow. The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as he straightened from his bow, exposing the fact that his clothes were rumpled and that he was missing his bow tie.

 

* * *

 

 

Driving to his brother's garage, Sam looked over at the Tupperware in the passenger seat to make sure it was still there. Seeing it where it should be he focused on the road. He pulled up to the back of the garage and killed the engine. Grabbing the Tupperware, Sam got out of his car and headed inside in search of his brother.

 

“Hey, Bobby what's Dean working on? I brought him some food.” Sam said as he walked into Bobby’s office at the back of the multi-port auto and diesel shop.

 

“He's in port 3, working on a Taurus,” Bobby glanced at the punch clock before continuing, “and he hasn't taken his lunch yet despite the fact that it's almost 2 pm.”

 

“Alright, thanks.” Sam said as he grabbed Dean's time card and punched him out before leaving the office.

 

Sliding the safety glasses on, he walked into the garage portion of the building. Wincing when his ears were assaulted by loudly echoing AC/DC; he quickly made his way to the stereo system and turned it down to a gentle background noise. He heard a quick sigh of relief from the tall skinny guy who, oddly enough, had a sock puppet on his right hand in port 1. A loud curse came from port 3.

 

A tanned face with bright apple green eyes craned around the black tool box to see who had dared to touch his music. When he saw the tall man standing there staring at him in exasperation he jumped out from behind the tool box.

 

“Sammy!” he exclaimed before hugging him. Sam wrapped an arm around his brother before shoving the Tupperware into Dean’s chest while pointing at him with his now free hand.

 

“Bobby said you haven’t taken lunch yet so I punched you out. I need to talk to you about the call I was on this morning…” Sam said as they walked to the break room.

 

“What was the call about?” Dean asked with concern. “And why are you here out of uniform?”

 

Sam shut the break room door before he replied “It was about a woman who was thrown out of a van in the middle of I-38 bridge right in front of a Semi. There was almost no way to recognize the fact that it was an actual human rather than a skinned deer. It hit too close to home, I could barely handle it. So I asked my Sergeant if I could get off the case and he agreed. He let me take the rest of the day off as well.” Staring at the beige wall over Dean’s shoulder he shook his head, forcing himself to refocus on Dean as he reached out and play-punched his shoulder.

 

“Good thing you noticed your limits and good on your Sergeant for letting you out. You know I think I’d like to meet him, what’s his name?” Dean asked in between chews of his burger.

 

Smirking at Dean Sam pulled his phone out, “I’ll show you this photo I got the other day when he was berating another officer, if” He held up one finger, “And only if you tell me who has had you tied in emotional knots these past months. Whaddya say?” Dean flushed before he started trying to deny Sam’s words when he caught a glimpse of the phone screen. He snatched the phone from Sam and stared at it. Sam watched as the rosy hue on Dean’s cheeks got darker and realized he had his answer.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel was celebrating his successful finale in his corner behind the stage when he smelled his brother Lucifer, aka Luke. Spinning around he was met with the sight of both Luke and Michael sauntering towards him in the case of the former and slightly angry strides from the latter.

 

“Gabriel!” Michael growled as they finally crossed the near invisible dark line on the floor. “Did you have to do _that_ trick as your finale? Do you know how easy it would be for an unknown and dangerous Alpha to be in that crowd and decide that you are their next conquest?” He continued to rant at Gabriel as Luke walked close enough to hug his younger brother.

 

“You did fantastic little brother,” Luke whispered into his ear before pulling back. “Ya know, Gabe, even Micha here couldn’t figure out a few of those tricks you did tonight.”

 

Sputtering, Michael stopped speaking to glare at his Alpha. Luke just laughed at the ‘fierce glare’ he was receiving from the crow shifter. Gabriel watched the two of them with a touch of heartache. He knew it wasn’t common for shifters to find their true mates like his brother had. Don’t get him wrong, he was happy his brother had found the L. Omega who could complement his own L. Alpha and that it was a born/raised shifter. Those that had been born but not raised by a shifter almost never shifted in their lifetime, while those that had been shifted all the time. Although there was the one day/time that no shifter could resist the shift: the day of their birth combined with the hour of their birth, every year a forced shift on that day and time.

 

Shaking his head he sat back in his comfy chair and waited for one of them to continue talking. Lucifer looked over at his brother and sighed seeing the sadness just barely hidden on his expressive face. “What’s the matter little hawk?” he asked.

 

Gabriel startled at being addressed so suddenly, that it took him a few moments to speak. “Just thinking on the rarity that you two are, what with being mates and finding each other.”

 

* * *

 

 

4:36pm

Celtic Cemetery

 

“Hey Mom, how ya doing? Dean, Bobby, and I are doing alright. I found out today that Dean’s dating my Sergeant and has been for three months. They seem really happy together.” Sam said smiling sadly at the dark gray headstone. He stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and rocked on his heels.

 

“There was a call mid-morning that reminded me of something one of my old associates had said they would do. “Jack had always said that if he was going to get rid of a body he would throw it into traffic. Ideally in front of a large vehicle.” He furrowed his brow in thought. “You know mom, this sounds a little like what he would do. Maybe I should check and make sure he’s still sane. Or at least somewhat put together. Thanks for the sounding board mom.” Sam said as he put the flower in his hand down.

 

As he walked to his car, he scrolled through his phone before coming across Jack ‘Viper’ Valnouse. A Facebook page for a 26-year-old who was living a half hour away from his own residence lit up the screen. He decided to drop by the address.

 

He pulled up to the nondescript house and parked his car. Having already tried calling the number and getting a standard voice mail message, he had only his intuition to go on. He pressed the doorbell and waited. He heard noises from behind the door and stepped back as the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was a 5’ 2” mouse brown haired man wielding a baseball bat with ridges cut into it. He relaxed briefly before lowering the weapon and gestured Sam into the house. Sam stepped just inside the entryway, pulling the door mostly closed behind him.

 

“So what caused you to track me down, King?” Jack asked leaning against the wall. Sam stilled at the name.

 

“Where were you at 9:20 this morning Viper?” Sam asked flatly, staring at Viper's eyes, daring him to lie to him. The shorter man stared back at him before lowering his gaze when Sam straightened to his full height.

 

“I was out with my friend & roommate shopping. We got home about two hours ago. Why?” Jack replied straightening from his slouch against the wall to watch Sam’s movements.

 

"Because a woman's body was disposed of in your preferred method this morning. I need you to tell me if it was you." Sam said watching for any of the tells that Jack/Viper was going to either lie or attack him.

 

Viper sighed, closing his eyes. "I might have gotten black out drunk a week or two ago. And I may or may not have started laminating about my unique upbringing to anyone who would listen. Most definitely I don't remember anything about the two shady guys who started following me home. Or the fact that they threatened my precious person if I tried to claim my innocence in an event that could be traced back to me." Jack growled. His eyes flashed as he snapped his head up to look Sam in the eye. "If you can guarantee my precious person’s safety, Demon King, I'll take them out-"

 

"Don't take them out, Viper, bring them to me. I’ll make sure they get, _properly_ dealt with.” Sam said darkly interrupting Viper.

 

Hazel eyes darkened as the previously un-awoken heritage stirred deep in his genetics. This caused Jack to jerk back as the scent of an angry Alpha started wafting off of Sam. Quickly moving backward into the house Jack called out for Steve to come meet an acquaintance of his. One who could keep him safe from the threat. Another man came around the corner and both he and Sam recoiled in surprise.

 

“Officer Winchester?!” the dark brown haired man exclaimed as he walked closer to his chosen mate. Said mate snapped his head around to stare at the tall man in the entryway.

 

“ _OFFICER_?!” Jack hissed like the skunk Steve knew he could be. They watched as Winchester looked back at Jack with a blank face. Faster than Steve could see, Jack was against the wall, pinned by a large hand around his throat. Steve began to try to get the mammoth man off of his mate he noticed idly that Jack wasn’t struggling. The other hand came up sharply and pushed Steve away from the other two.

 

Leaning in towards Viper, Sam whispered: “Do not threaten me because of my career, Viper or I will make you pay.” Dropping the smaller man when he nodded Sam moved back to the door. Before he went out the door he said, “Call the number on the card before you drop him off at the address listed.”

 

* * *

 

 

Steve was confused with the recent turn of events. First, his skunk mate came home one day beyond drunk and told him to watch out for threatening Alphas. Next while doing his job, a short haul semi driver, he hit a woman. If she hadn't been dead already, she was after meeting his truck's grill. Then, he talked to the police officer, who couldn't seem to wait to get away from him. After that, he finally got to go home and relax with his mate. Now he’s standing in the middle of his entryway and watching Officer Winchester stalk out of the house, after threatening his mate. Rushing to Jack as he slid down the wall, Steve asked the million dollar question.

 

“Jack, what just happened?”

 

“Do you remember what I told you of my history?” Jack asked as he stood his entire body trembling. Pushing away from the wall he stumbled, and smiled weakly at Steve when he caught him.

 

“You mean…?” At Jack’s nod, he paled. “Wh - who?”

 

“The worst of us, at least to the public, to us he was our King. Our leader even at the age of 14. His name struck fear into even the biggest mob bosses’ hearts. Demon King.” Jack sighed as he pulled the black and red card out of his shirt pocket.

 

Demon KING

(XXX)XXX-XXXX

 

He looked at his mate and sighed again. “Steve, I need you to trust me and go pack a bag.” Observing his shock he added, “Please Deer, go, so I can hunt down the bastards that want me behind bars. Please.”

 

“Alright Jack, for you, and for us. I’ll go get started.” Steve kissed the shorter Beta on the cheek before he went into the bedroom to pack a bag.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam slid the pouch that none of the officers had been able to find when they ‘apprehended’ him, unto his black belt. As he bent down, he tied the laces of his dull black boots. He straightened when his phone rang, removing it from his pants pocket he answered. “Yes?”

 

“Demon, I’m heading out from my place. I’ll meet you there. Κρατήστε πάντα Καταπολέμηση*.” came Viper’s short reply before he hung up. Face draining of blood at the name, he grabbed the two black duffle bags sitting on his bed and left his room. Pausing by the kitchen door, Sam went to stick the note for Dean on the refrigerator door handle. He made sure to put a secondary one on the light switch in the entryway. Stepping out of the house, he turned to lock the door, and when he turned back around his pupils had expanded to cover his hazel irises.

 

Demon waited for the hidden door to roll upwards before he went into the wood cabin. Inside, he pressed his hand flat on the wall. Directly under his palm began to emit a soft green glow after ten seconds, causing a mechanical reaction in the entryway. _Traps disarmed, door visible_ displayed briefly above his hand. Continuing forwards, he strode over the false floor panels and into the living room. He dropped his first duffle on the long burgundy couch, keeping the second until he reached the master bedroom of the cabin. Turning to the full-length mirror, he chuckled at his eyes. The black still covering his irises and turning the white to gray.

 

Spectral ears flicked to attention hearing the rumble of an engine coming up the gravel drive. Sam moved to the now unhidden door, the faint outlines of antlers trailing from two points just above his ears. Opening the door, he watched as Viper’s black jeep rolled to a halt. Leaving the door open, he turned back inside to let the two have some privacy while saying farewell to each other.

 

* * *

 

10/5

 

Gabriel sighed as he opened his front door. He missed his energetic Jack Russell Terrier, Max, who would always greet him at the door no matter the time of day. The small dog had been lively right up to the very end six months ago when he had passed away during the day. Gabe had come home that night to find Max in the middle of the entrance way, on his side and as still as the grave. Unable to believe what he saw he rushed him to the nearest emergency vet. The vet gave him the news and offered to call a family member when he didn’t respond afterward. Gabe gave the vet his cell and Lucifer was called. When Luke arrived, he took one look at his little brother's face and gave the vet the go ahead to cremate Max and he would get Gabriel home.

 

Once in the car he called his cousin, Castiel, when he told him about what Gabe had been through, Cas told him to meet him at the large property he has outside of the city so Gabe could roam around. Luke then called Michael and told him to meet them at Cas’s place. Once they reached the 10-acre hobby farm, Luke opened Gabriel’s door and pulled him out. Gabriel shifted to his first form, a Red Tailed Hawk, and flew off. After shifting, both Lucifer and Michael followed him in their own forms, a Great Horned Owl and a Crow. The three of them spent the next day in their animal forms before Gabriel calmed down enough to change back. By the time he, Luke, and Mike got back into the city, he was able to pick up the plain, cream urn with a paper tag tapped to it that read ‘Max’.

 

Pushing the sad thoughts away, he made his way down the dark entryway and into the kitchen. Flicking the light on as he went. Opening the cupboard, he reached up for the bag of suckers that Castiel had tried to hide from him on the top self during his last visit. With his back to the open doorway, he didn’t see the man of average height appear. Nor could he have seen the rag in his right hand. He had a split second warning from the change of light before the chloroformed rag was covering his nose and mouth and his arms were restrained by the other's arm. Struggling briefly before the drug completed its job he noted two things, it was an Alpha that had him. And that, whoever it was, had bright yellow eyes.

 

Consciousness was slow to return to Gabriel. Eyes open, he saw black, eyes closed he saw black. It was only the feeling of fabric tied around his head that kept him from panicking. Reaching towards his face, he found out that he was unable to reach because he was chained by both wrists to something. Twisting his head around he tried to rub the blindfold off to no avail. Sighing, he started feeling around the manacles. Finding no way to release them he started to panic.

 

There was the sound of squeaking hinges before his nose was assaulted by the stench of disgusting Low Alpha. His hands were grabbed roughly and pinned to the one side when another L. Alpha walked into the room. There was a pinprick at his neck and his consciousness faded again.

 

The next time he woke up he noticed that he was naked and that the cot he was on was both cold and scratchy. He tried to sit up and quickly found that he could. Yet, he was still unable to reach the blindfold. Deciding to leave it alone for now, Gabriel attempted to roll off the bed. Unfortunately for him, the chain didn’t let him get too far. ‘Well, the chain on the left seems to be connected to the one on my right. Wonder if there’s any way to break it?’ he thought. Hearing the hinges protesting he quickly looked towards the noise and scrambled backward as far as the chains would let him.

 

“Well what have you done now you, worthless, Omega scum?” one of the Low Alphas said as he entered the cell.

 

“Looks like he got himself twisted away from his bed, Pat, just like I told you when you chained him to it.” said the second, a little bit lower.

 

Gabriel attempted to access his secondary form and stilled in shock. He started hyperventilating as the manacles shocked him. It was then that he wished that he could see his attackers. He did his best to fight the hands that grabbed him before he blacked out from lack of oxygen.


	2. Jack rescues Gabriel without meaning to.

10/7 10:00 am

 

Jack parked his black jeep just outside the isolated house. He checked his gear before he got out of the jeep. Straightening his black jacket, UPS stitched in gold over his left breast, he grabbed the medium sized package. Striding up to the front door of the brown house, he pushed the doorbell. He stood back from the door, easy, disarming smile gracing his features as he waited.

 

“Hello? What do you want?” Came the gruff response as the door opened as far as the chain would allow.

 

“Package for Mr.-” Jack said in his best confused voice, tilting his head to emphasize his ‘confused delivery guy’ act. The door shut briefly before opening wider and showing an average sized bald man.

 

“Mr. Ophel. Yes I was expecting a package today, do I need to sign for it?” the bald man said, looking at the postal worker in front of him.

Chuckling, Jack nodded and held out the clipboard from under his arm to Ophel, while grabbing a pen from his shirt pocket. He watched as the other man took the items and bent his head to sign the paper. Clicking off the safety on the disguised tranq gun, he backed the now alerted Alpha backward into the house. Shutting the door quietly behind himself, he smirked at the other.

 

“Where is your partner?” Viper hissed, his hair changing colors from mousey brown to black with a stripe of white as he backed the Alpha into the couch. Ophel nodded towards the bookcase. Viper commanded him to open it. Forced to head down the passageway ahead of his attacker, Ophel tried to think of a way out of this mess. However, he couldn’t think of one.

 

Sounds echoed up the passage to them from the secret underground room. It wasn’t until a sickening crunch when they were just ten feet from the open door that Viper prodded his captive to move faster.

 

“Don’t bother crying, you whore. No one can hear you down here and no one cares about you anyway.” A voice said. Hearing this spurred Viper into action. Shoving Ophel into the room he took a moment to memorize the layout and occupants of the room before firing his tranq three times. One dart hit Ophel on the back of his shoulder, one hit the unknown black haired male on his right pectoral, and the last hit the short panicking Omega in the thigh. Viper holstered the gun as he walked closer to the unknown male and inhaled, snorting at the scent of Low Alpha.

 

Opening the cardboard box, he took out two miniature coffins and placed them on the floor, where they enlarged themselves. Getting the two coffins open, he maneuvered the unknown male into the slightly larger one. Then closed the lid, padlocking it as well, to ensure he couldn’t break out. Once he had Ophel in the other, also locked, he placed the cardboard box on the first one then the other watching as the magic shrunk the coffins into the box. Shrinking the box, he stuck it in his pocket and turned towards the Omega. He caught sight of three things, eyes rapidly assessing the rest of the room. The blindfolded Omega, his broken forearm, and his clothing articles resting in the far corner.  Jack made quick work of dressing the short male. He removed the blindfold first, before attempting to remove the manacles.

 

“Damnit!” He cursed himself. “Looks like their gender warded on top of restricting the wearer's own powers to nil.” Deciding on a course of action, he gripped the link closest to the manacles and started freezing them. Once the metal was cold, he switched to extreme high heat and pulled the links off. He then, hurriedly, started the procedure with the ones on his ankles. Pulling the ankle chains off, he reached for the bed but paused at what he saw instead. He grinned when he saw the flashing light of the security camera in the corner facing the rest of the room. Jack ripped strips out of the cot and worked to bind the Omega’s arm as best he could before using the rest of the material to make a temporary sling.

 

He picked up the small male carefully. Walking out of the hidden room, he hurried to the living room. Placing the Omega down on the couch he began the search for the end of the camera’s cable. He finally found the office after tracking the cable, where it snaked along the edges of the ceilings, into the office. After cracking the simple password on the computer he inserted his USB drive. While he was waiting as it copied the files to itself he turned to the two filing cabinets. Opening the top drawer of the left one, he inhaled sharply.   Photos. Hundreds, if not thousands of them. VCR tapes with dates for labels. Papers with names, the cause of death, and burial place. As he went through the drawers, he noticed that the VCR’s became DVD’s before in the last drawer he found an external hard drive.

 

Pulling out his phone he hit the ‘Call Previous’ button, before pressing speaker.

 

“Viper?” came the inquiry after the phone connected.

 

“Yeah, it’s me, Demon. There are a few things you should know about.” Viper said as he pulled a file from the front of the first drawer he opened.

 

“Such as?”

 

“Well, there are two of them. Both currently in individual shrunk coffins. They had an Omega in only a blindfold, who was chained using power-blocking shackles to the bolted down cot in an all concrete room. Once I broke the chains and got him dressed I noticed the camera in the corner. After I got him to the couch --”

 

“The Omega didn’t fight you?” Demon interrupted.

 

“I tranqed him with the other two. They’ll be out for at least another six hours. After I found the office, I started the download of the video. Then decided to rummage through the two filing cabinets. I think that these two might be behind the sharp decline in Omegas.” Jack finished as he erased the last seven minutes of video from the computer's hard drive. He then deleted any trace that there had been a removal.

 

“Just make sure you clean up after yourself, Viper. Your mate wants to talk to you. Here he is.” Demon said before handing the phone off to someone else.

 

“Jack? Are you ok? Is the Omega ok?” Steve babbled into the phone, watching as the taller male walked out of the room, ghostly antlers appearing as he left.

 

“Steve calm down a bit babe. I’m fine. The Omega has gender warded shackles on that block his powers. One of the Alphas broke his left arm.” Jack said as he left the office and headed back to the living room. “Please tell Demon that I’ll be leaving here in five minutes and will be coming straight there. Ok Deer?”

 

A sigh before Steve said “Ok, Jack.” and hung up. Steve sighed again before going to find the chestnut haired Alpha.

 

Jack looked at his phone for a moment before he put it in the opposite pocket as the shrunk box. Stooping to pick up the unconscious Omega, Jack noticed the phone in his shirt pocket. Deciding to wait until he had him in the car, Jack carefully made his way out to the jeep and laid him across the back seat. Using the special restraint system he had created out of necessity to keep people from rolling around too much during transport, he buckled the golden-haired male in. Grabbing the phone he got in the driver's seat and started the vehicle. As he drove away from the house he glanced at the phone to see it on the verge of dying. Glancing at the charger port he huffed in annoyance as it wasn’t the universal one.

 

Tossing the phone into the passenger seat he looked up to see a patrol car heading in the direction of the house he had just left. Hoping that they were going to a different house he sped up a little to get further away just in case.

 


	3. Police find the hard evidence, while Jack gets back to the base.

10/7 10:48 am

 

Officers Meg Masters and Ruby Rastl pulled up to the nearest house to the brown number 39 that had had the Welfare check called in on it. Ruby walked around the front of the car to walk up to the red door of the dark brown number 37 with Meg by her side. Knocking on the door Meg stood tall next to her slightly taller partner. When the door swung open they saw an average height man with salt and pepper hair standing there.

 

“Mr. Anders? I’m Officer Rastl and this is my partner Officer Masters, if you don’t mind we need to ask you about why you called a Welfare check on your neighbor.” Ruby said.

 

“Of course Officers, will it take long? I can’t stand for too long anymore,” he asked.

 

“It shouldn’t take longer than five minutes sir,” Meg replied.

 

“Ok, go ahead ask away.” he said with an arm wave.

 

Glancing at Ruby out of the corner of her eye, Meg started asking questions.

 

“Well, the thing is Officer every time that those two lovebirds would go on a three-day trip or longer, they asked me to stop by and put some food out for their cat. It was almost like clockwork, they’d come over Thursday night, ask me to go over on Friday, and Saturday evening and put a half cup of cat food out for the cat. They’ve asked me to do it ever since they moved in 12 years ago. It’s been two weeks since I’ve heard from them, and I was wondering if you could go check on them. They didn’t answer the door when I went over there Monday.” The older man told them. He swayed a bit before smiling at them. “I need to go sit down now, was that all you needed Officers?”

 

“Yes, thank you, Mr. Anders, we’ll be sure to check on them, .... and their cat,” Ruby said while finishing up her notes.

 

Anders turned away from them before he spun back and added in a whisper, “I think that maybe they were drug runners, after all, they came back with a black sack every time. Also, I heard them say something about making sure the books looked right for their boss.” before he shut the door firmly behind him. He couldn’t see the two female officers looking at each other in exasperation. Picking up the cell phone on the entryway table he slipped it into his shirt pocket as he went to the living room window. Peeking out the window he watched the two officers get in their car and drive towards number 39.

 

Heaving a sigh he pulled the phone out of his pocket and said, “The Officers are on their way towards the house, can I get my money now?”

 

“Of course John, the money will be deposited into your account by this evening.” the modified voice on the other end said before hanging up.

 

Stepping out of the cruiser the two Officers walked up to the door and knocked. When after a minute there was no response they knocked again a little harder which caused the door to creak open. Glancing at each other they announced themselves before pushing the door open. Hearing no reply they started searching the house, and when they came to the office they immediately called in the massive amounts of evidence regarding the missing person’s reports.

 

10/7 4:43 pm

 

Pulling up to the wooden cabin five and three quarters hours later Jack shut the jeep off, grabbed the cell phone from the passenger seat, and stepped out of the jeep. As he opened the back door he noticed that the Omega seemed to be starting to come around. Undoing the full body seatbelt he quickly hauled the male into his arms and started towards the cabin door. The door swung open to reveal Steve waiting anxiously.

 

“Sam said to take him to the second spare bedroom, it's down the extra rooms hall on the left, the third door,” Steve said as Jack walked into the cabin.

 

“Mind showing me, Deer?” a pause as they start heading towards the circular room to proceed down the correct hallway, “Where’s Demon? And who is Sam?” Jack asked. Steve shrugged as he opened the third door. Jack stared for a moment at the deep red walls trimmed with cream borders. There was another door on the side wall away from the queen sized bed, which he assumed was an en suite bathroom. Glancing at the male in his arms he saw that he had gone back to being still.

 

Steve watched as Jack put the golden haired Omega on the bed and tucked the light sheet around him. Gesturing for him to follow, he led the way out of the bedroom and back to the kitchen where there was a meal waiting for them. Jack pulled both the phone and the shrunk box out of his pockets before he sat down at the table. Five seconds later Sam swept past the table and back out of the room, the only indication that he had been through was that the box and phone were gone, along with the small blue feathers left in their place.

 

10/7 4:43pm

 

Sam had just gotten off the phone with Dean when he heard Viper’s vehicle coming up the gravel drive. Easing off of the cream colored bedspread he padded towards the door of the master bedroom. Leaning against it, he heard Steve tell Jack where to place the Omega and then them going past the room; opening the door he strode to the kitchen and got the two pre-made plates ready. Ducking into the pantry he grabbed an apple and a self-mixed bag of individual candies. Turning he saw that Jack had put the box o’criminal on the table next to an unknown phone. Walking quietly he breezed by the table snatching the two items and headed for the dungeon.

 

Arriving in the dungeon he un-shrunk the box, took the first coffin out and placed it in one cell area where it un-shrunk itself, then did the same with the other. Grabbing his set of power nullifying shackles he opened the slightly smaller one; cuffed the first Alpha and then attached chains to them. After he got the smaller bald Alpha set up, he went and did the same for the larger dark haired Alpha. Moving the coffins out of the cells and back into their place in the next room he locked the cells before heading for the extra rooms.

 

Reaching the tapestry that hid the hallway to the extra rooms he brushed it aside and strode down the hall towards the only other occupied room. Opening the door he observed the still sleeping Omega. Hair the color of aged gold, a tad bit on the short side. Absentmindedly pulling the phone out of his left pocket he summoned the correct charger for it and set it to charging by the chair in the corner of the room. Stepping closer to the bed he placed the bag of candy on the night stand along with the apple and retreated to the chair, pulling a shrunk book out of his right pocket to read as he waited for the Omega to wake.

 


	4. Gabriel wakes up, meets Sam, and wanders in the wrong direction.

10/7  
5:39 pm  
Hidden Cabin, largest guest room

Gabriel woke up to the feel of clothing on him and a soft bed under his body. Opening his eyes he glanced down and let out a relieved breath when he saw that it was his clothes that he was wearing. Sitting upright he grimaced at the shackles before he looked around. The first thing he noted was that the door was slightly open, the next was the bag of candy and the apple on the nightstand next to him. Hesitatingly he grabbed the candy. After inspecting it he found that the candy couldn’t have been tampered with and opened a bar of 3 musketeers. Groaning at the sugar hitting his tongue he continued to look around. He stared at the man sitting in the corner, who was reading!

“Who are you?” he asked while scooting closer to the edge of the bed. The man in the corner looked up from his book with an interrogative noise. Closing the book, Sam observed the whiskey-eyed male before speaking.

“My name is Sam, and you are safe here Omega.” Gabriel snorted before he could stop himself.

“Sure I am, just like how I was safe in the concrete room your buddies had me in? Don’t think that the good cop bad cop is going to work on me. If you had wanted it to work ya should have taken these bad boys off.” Gabe drawled as he pointed out the power suppressing shackles, watching as the male’s eyes widened. There was time for a single breath before the other was at his side. Flinching at the sudden movement he could only stare as the oth- the Alpha tenderly grasped his hand to study the markings on the band. ‘Of fucking course, he’s an Alpha, what else is new?’ his mind which sounded like Lucifer snarked. The part that reminded him of Michael responded with ‘he could be a High Alpha.’ Gabriel shuddered at the thought. 

“I can take these off if you’d like, or I can go see if Jack can,” Sam said to the quiet Omega in front of him after releasing his arm and moving away. Seeing the other male's eyes snap between him and the door he realized that he was standing in the others flight path. Moving out of the way he waited for the other to answer.

“Think I’ll go with the devil I can see thanks.” Gabe snarked as the Alpha moved around. He watched him walk closer. When he held out his hand Gabriel was surprised, having thought that he would just grab his arm again. Placing his right wrist in the Alphas grip he realized that his left arm was broken and in a sling. The metal heated before there was the soft noise of it hitting the covers of the bed. The Alpha picked it up and slipped it into his pocket, before he held out his hand again, waiting. 

Grimacing Gabriel said, “My left arm is broken, you’re going to have to get closer.”

“Still? I would have thought it would have healed by now…” Sam said as he moved close enough to cradle the injured limb in his large hands. Feeling the wards heating in protest he focused so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt him. He caught the shackle before it could hit the blanket and placed it into his pocket. Looking up, and into mesmerizing eyes, he stared. A cough brought him back to reality and he looked away fighting a blush at being caught.

“What do you mean ‘still’? Your buddies just broke it not an hour ago.” Gabe said when Sam looked away from him, not noticing the faint blush. He wasn’t expecting the angry scent that started to fill the room. When Sam looked back at him he shrunk back at the black eyes and ghostly ears/antlers beginning to solidify, only for the color and features to fade away.

“I wish you would stop referring to those criminals and me as buddies.” Sam quietly snarled at the headboard behind the Omega. Taking a deep breath he counted to five in five different languages before he asked the next question. “Did they shackle your feet?”

Gabriel stared wide-eyed at the Alpha standing beside the bed. Never had he seen an Alpha reel in an instinctive rage so quickly. He nodded in answer to the question and watched as Sam made slow movements towards his blanketed feet- Oh, he should probably move the blanket out of the way. Lifting the blanket away from his body, his face scrunched up at the pain in his arm. Once the blanket was out of the way, Sam quickly removed both of the shackles and placed them in his pocket. Turning away from the bed he went to the chair and grabbed his book and the phone. Stopping by the nightstand he placed the fully charged, yet turned off phone down.

“I think this is yours. You are free to roam the building, I just ask that you stay out of the Armory, the storage rooms, the dungeon, and my bedroom, which is across from the kitchen.” Sam said before leaving the room and heading for the living room.

Gabriel stared first at the phone, then at Sam’s retreating back and the not quite shut door, before returning to his phone. Thanking his lucky stars that he’s right handed he grabbed the phone and turned it on. 43 missed calls, 37 voicemails. 39 text messages. And there glaring at the top of the screen it read October 7th, 2014 6:03 pm. Opening the most recent message he read: 

From Castiel: ‘I dearly hope that this is NOT some elaborate prank as it is worrying myself and others greatly. Please send a reply either way cousin.’

Looking through the other messages he noticed that they were all similar with varying degrees of concern, anger, and worry. He sent out a group text to Castiel, Luke, and Michael that read: ‘Well I’m still alive! Yay for the little things! No this was most definitely NOT A PRANK! I was drugged from behind when I got home from the show and woke up in a concrete room with power suppressors on while chained to a bed. The two Alphas knocked me out, and when I came to again I was naked. There was only one Alpha who was trying to force me to submit to him in the room and he had just broken my arm when there was the sting of a needle in my thigh and I was knocked unconscious again! Now I’m somewhere with some Alpha named Sam, who took the shackles off, and seems a lot like you, Lucifer, in that he never tried to trap me in any way when he was in my new abode. He said there was someone named Jack in the building and that I could go anywhere I wanted except for like three rooms. Hopefully, with the shackles off this arm will heal up and I can be on my way from here. I’ll keep you guys posted.’ Putting the phone down he walked over to the closed door and opened it revealing a state of the art bathroom.

When he walked back into the room he saw that his phone's screen was lit up. He grabbed the phone as he sat on the bed, unlocking it and seeing the responses.

Castiel: ‘I’ve told you before that you need to make certain that your apartment is secure before you leave! This Sam fellow sounds familiar...I am glad that you seem to be safe. However until I see you physically in front of me, the Missing Persons will remain active, cousin.’

Michael: ‘I TOLD YOU THAT THAT TRICK WAS DANGEROUS!!! BUT DID YOU LISTEN TO ME? NOOOOOOO, “DON’T WORRY SO MUCH MICHAEL NOTHING’S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME.” YOUR BROTHER HAS YET TO COME OUT OF HIS OWL FORM AND IS FLYING AROUND THE HOUSE IN CIRCLES! I DON’T CARE HOW NICE THIS ALPHA IS GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM HIM AND COME HOME!!!’

Luke: ‘GABRIEL, COME HOME NOW! (HOW DO I TURN CAPS LOCK OFF? ~MICHAEL)’

Smiling at the responses he typed as he wandered out of the room and to the left down the hall.  
Gabe: ‘Cas, the guy is huge! Like really fricking tall! Michael, do you see the little button that has a large letter A on it? Yes? Tap it once, it switches between Caps lock and not caps lock.’

When he came to a tapestry he frowned in confusion and tentatively poked it. It swayed. Testing his luck he pushed the tapestry out of the way and stared at the round room he emerged into. Sitting in the middle on a pedestal was a softly glowing green orb. On the other side were three more tapestries with red words stitched into the dark gray, the left one read: Armanetarium (Armory), the middle one Trening Fyisk (Training Physical), and the right one Shlenik (Greenhouse). Turning he read the Gray words on the three red tapestries the left one said: Chengetedzo (storage) with Loch (Dungeons) under it, the middle one said: Ekstra Kamers (Extra Rooms), and the right one: Muzlatgich (Freezer). He walked closer to the orb and pressed his hand to it, noting the warmth it emitted. Feeling a nudge against his magic he snatched his hand away from it and fled down a hallway without looking.

When he came across stonework he finally looked around and deduced that he managed to ‘find’ the dungeon. Hearing a scrape of metal on the stone he crept closer to the corner. Rounding the corner, he jerked back at the sight of the two separately chained males. 

The taller male sneered at him, before saying: “Heh, looks like whoever got us got you as well, little Omega bitch. Though why you are allowed to walk around, and not us, I don’t understand.” 

Gabriel shrunk back at the first part of the sentence, and then straightened when the other smirked knowingly. “Yes, I may be an Omega, you asshole, but what your stupid little scent receptors can’t seem to understand is that I am a HIGH Omega. And once my arm heals up I will shred you,” he said. The Alpha snorted at him. Angrily stepping closer he grabbed the cell door. “Don’t think I would do it ya filthy Low Alpha? What’s even your secondary form anyway?” when the Alpha flinched he continued, “Bet you don’t even have a Secondary do you? Hah! And to think that you were going to try to force me to submit to you!” Gabriel snarled pressing himself against the bars of the cell trying to get to the Alpha inside.

“Omega, enough!” Sam snapped as he rounded the corner. He had gotten the alert that one of the Alphas was awake only to find the Omega’s scent leading him to the cells. “I asked you to not come here for a reason, now please leave.” He said as he folded his arms over his chest staring at the surprised Omega. 

Gabriel stared at the tall, muscled, handsome Alpha in surprise. He watched as he moved out of the way to head back down the hallway. “And why should I do what you say?” he accused not budging from his spot.

“Because I asked nicely. And if you don’t leave in the next minute I will remove you from the dungeon, with force if necessary.” Sam stated as he grabbed a small sand hourglass and flipped it over. He watched the sand trickle downwards and waited. Gabriel eyed the hourglass, the Alpha holding it, the cells, and the hallway before making his decision. Planting his feet he stubbornly held his ground as the sand trickled away until there was none left in the upper portion. He watched as Sam lifted a brow, set the hour glass down, and started towards him. One moment he was standing upright and the next he was hanging upside down over Sam’s shoulder. Sam moved too quickly for him to try to wiggle free. When he brushed past the tapestry, the glowing orb, and through a second completely white tapestry, Gabe wondered where he was taking him to.

“Jack, Steve, would you make sure he stays out of the Armory, the storage rooms, dungeon area, and of course my room, please?” Sam asked as he -carefully- dumped the Omega onto the end of the couch where the two Betas were lounging. 

Seeing their nods he stalked back to the dungeon. Turning he cast an Impedmenting spell on the area just five feet into the dungeon hall, hoping it would keep the others from interrupting him. He smiled as he picked up the Truth drops. Coming to a stop in front of the cell, he held up the vial of Truth and said, “Alright boys, you can tell me what I want to know the easy way or we can do this the hard way. You have one question each. Go.”

“What do you want to know?” the tall dark haired male snarled at him. The bald shorter one was shaking and Sam could taste the fear rolling off of him. 

Smiling at the dark haired one he said “Everything that you’ve ever done. Especially regarding Omegas, Betas, & Normals that you tortured before you killed them.” At his glare accompanied by pointedly snapping his jaw shut, Sam turned to the other Low Alpha.

“Do you have and will give me the antidote to The Truth?” he clearly asked even as his body trembled.

Sam made a faint approving noise in the back of his throat before he answered: “I have the Antidote and it will be administered only after you tell the police all they want to know after I send you to them.” He watched as the bald man gulped, and pointed at the Truth. Smiling he unlocked the cell door and crouched next to the sitting man who willingly opened his mouth. Placing five drops on his tongue he placed it back into his pocket and unclipped the chains from the wall. Seeing the surprise on the two Alphas’ faces he smirked before tugging the one upright and out of the cell. Only stopping long enough to make sure that the door was locked behind them he led the other to an interrogation room and attaching the chains to a bolt on the floor. Pushing the steel table over the bolt he forced the pale male into the steel chair.

Settling into his own chair, a comfortable version of the steel chair the other male was sitting on, he reached back and pressed his hand against the wall which after 30 seconds produced a pad of paper, a pen, and a tape recorder. Sam picked the items up and placed them on the table. Turning on the recorder he looked up at the other male and smirked.

“Shall we get started then?” he asked as the little lens in the corner of the room opened and focused on the steel chair.

Three and a half hours later he brought Joseph Ophel back to the cell, and after reattaching his chains, unattached Hatter from the wall and dragged the resisting Alpha away. It was a very good thing that the dungeons had silencing spells woven into their very stones. Because Sam Winchester had earned the name Demon King when he was only eight after all. That left him nine years to perfect his torture methods before he was rehabilitated by the bravest, yet stubbornest man he had ever known: Bobby Singer.

~Flashback~

Demon woke the moment someone not authorized stepped over the territory line. Quickly dressing in his all black outfit, grabbing his knives, he went to wake those nearest to his room. Ten minutes later half of the twenty-two assassins were awake and ready for the intruders. He signaled for Viper to flip the switch. Between the startled heartbeats of the suddenly blinded SWAT team members, they attacked. Demon watched as the Swat team split into two groups one that focused on subduing the older, assassins that were fighting them and going after the younger ones still in the house. Racing back into the house he heard gunshots. Not noticing the black edging into his vision he raced towards sweet little Charlie’s room. She was only seven and already a technological master, she kept them from being found. Easing the door open he saw the little girl slumped over her keyboard, red hair spilling around her. The blood pooling in the spaces between the keys from the bullet hole. He assessed the damage and looked up past the hole in the computer screen and window, to see the glint off of the sniper rifle's scope. Brushing the brilliant red strands away from her closed eyes he whispered, “I am sorry Charles, I should have built you that underground room you wanted.” even as a second bullet smashed through the window.

The next thing he knew he was walking through the woods. Gazing around he marveled at the silence, even though it unnerved him. When he emerged into a meadow he stared at the long forgotten face of his birth mother.

“Mom?” he questioned.

“Hello, Sammy.” She said with a sad smile. “I had hoped to not see you until you had gone gray, my little Elkling. Yet here you are, not yet eighteen, even,” she said cupping his face in her hands. Pulling back she looked at him. Noticing his hands she gasped and pulled one up to study the blood dripping off of them. “Oh, my little Sammy, what have you done?” she cried while rubbing at the blood, neither of them noticing that it was vanishing from his hands and reappearing on hers.

“What I was trained to do since age two, assassinate people. It’s what Alistar taught us to do.” Sam said while drinking in his mother's looks. He leaned back at the explosive rage on her face when he said ‘Alistair’.

“That bastard is ALIVE?!” she spat in her fury, lines appearing on her face and a tail seeming to form out of nowhere snapping back and forth as she paced. The rage scent grew oppressive enough that he found it hard to breathe.

“What? Mom what’s going on?” he gasped as he fell to one knee from lack of proper oxygen. She looked over at him and blinked before she took a deep breath. The oppressive scent let up and he sucked in great whooping breaths trying to restore the oxygen to his body.

“Sorry Sam, guess you don’t know about the Alpha/Beta/-” 

“Omega dynamics” they finished together. She looked at him in exasperation before continuing to explain.

“Guess you know about that then. Do you know which you are? Because I’m betting you’re going to be a High.” she started to murmur to herself as she looked past his shoulder. “For whatever reason, it’s almost always the second born who gets the Higher status between a couple.” shaking her head she looked at him.

“I know I’m an Alpha, and I think I remember Dad mentioning once that he was a normal Alpha…” he trailed off looking at Mary. Who gave him a beaming smile.

“It’s highly likely that you’ll be a High Alpha then, as I was a High Omega, before the fire,” she said while looking around at the trees. “Now I don’t want to see you again until you’ve gone gray and wrinkly, got it, mister?”

“What?” Sam said confused as Mary leaned forward, hugged him before she leaned back and he saw the bullet in her hand. Before he could say anything, everything went black. 

When he opened his eyes he could still hear the fighting going on in the yard. Crouching he pressed his hand against where the bullet had entered his body to find scar tissue. Murmuring a ‘thanks, Mom’ he stood up and bowed his head at the sight of Charlie’s slumped form. Pulling his lightest knives out of his pouch he double checked the tree line, knowing that the sniper had already joined the fight. Striding through the silent house he saw a few others also slumped against things as he passed them. Bursting out of the front door he made a beeline for the Sniper, wounding if not killing any non-assassins in his way. There was the sting of a needle in his neck, he swore and fought the tranq just long enough to make the killing blow. 

Mary Winchester visited both her sons that night. Because of the other. She healed each of their wounds: Sam’s a bullet to the heart and Dean’s a ghastly secondary ear to ear grin carved by a thin blade.

The next time he opened his eyes he was in a concrete room, his left foot shackled to the wall. Observing the room he saw that he’d be able to reach the toilet, and sink from the cot he was lying on, and if he stretched the door. Demon decided he was going to meditate to pass the time. Robert ‘Bobby’ Singer walked into the room and unfolded his portable chair, snapping Demon to attention.

“So you’re the famous Demon King huh? Thought you’d be older than 17.” Bobby said while watching the tall young man’s body language. Even if the boy in front of him didn’t realize it, he knew him.

“Yes.” Demon, no he was Sam now said as he lowered his head into his hands to shake it. His side that points out the weak points and watches out for no one but himself was losing the battle to the side that protects, and sacrifices for others. When he raised his head his eyes were completely black. “I’m 17 and a half actually Robert Singer. Prefers to be called Bobby, Current owner of Singer Salvage, works on restorations of classics as well as day to day maintenance on repeat customers’ vehicles, when not providing consultation for the FBI on taking down high profile killers. Acted as the stand-in parents for one Dean Winchester since he was seven after John Winchester managed to kill himself and severely injure his son while chasing a lead on the man who killed his wife three years earlier.” Sam paused and smirked at the shocked expression on the older man's face. “Dean Winchester, currently 21 yrs old, 6’1” tall, employed by Singer Salvage, working on opening his own garage, and is a sharp shooter. KILLER of my LITTLE SISTER.” he snarled the last part as white pinpricks appeared in his eyes.

Bobby suddenly found himself staring down at a little girl slumped over a keyboard her hair matched the color of the blood pooling in-between the keys. He knew that there was something wrong as there had been no deaths among the assassins. Hearing the explosive sound of the sniper rifle he looked up, felt the body falling back, and was back in his chair in the room with Sam. Unsure what to say he simply stared at a point behind Sam’s shoulder.

~♡~

3 1/2 months later

Sam was just settling into Bobby’s kitchen after his latest relapse when the door slammed open behind him. Without thinking he had the short dark haired man against the wall. At knife point.

“Now be a nice lad and put me down please.” the Scottish voice requested, as the other door opened and Bobby stepped in to freeze at the sight. He whistled sharply, turning the blacked out iris's towards him. Making sure he was watching him he walked closer and gently pried the knife from Sam’s hand.

“Now, Sam, release his clothing. And please go back to preparing whatever it was you were cooking.” Bobby said as he watched Sam.

“Sorry Bobby, he startled me,” Sam muttered as he turned back to the chicken he was preparing. Later after proper introductions, the three men had a wonderful chicken parmesan.

~♡~

1 ½ months later, 17yrs 11months old

“Are you certain I should be in the same room as him, Bobby?” Sam asked nervously looking at the door. Behind that door was the sniper, that had killed both him and Charlie, and who was his older brother. Dean Winchester.

“You need to talk to him Sam; you know that the doctor says it would help with your progress. Although the choice is ultimately yours.” Bobby said from where he was sitting in a chair. Giving him an annoyed look, Sam took a fortifying breath and strode towards the door. Knocking he heard a gravelly voice call ‘Enter’. Opening the door he froze at the sight of his brother covered in bandages. Barely registering the other male by the bed he made his way to the right side of the bed, staring owlishly at the bed. 

“Who are you?” asked the dark haired male on the other side of the bed. He startled and actually looked at him. Tall (not as tall as Dean), dark brown hair, and piercing ocean eyes. Sam held out his hand and when the other grabbed it, shook once saying his name. Letting go of Castiel's hand he looked back at his bed-ridden brother. Sighing he reached out and brushed the back of his hand across his forehead while muttering about being an idjit.

“S’mmy?” Dean mumbled causing Sam to smile at him in exasperation.

~♡~

1 month later

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!” came the chorus of voices as he opened the door to Bobby’s house, causing him to freeze before realizing there was no threat and relaxing. The unnamed man in the corner looked down at his stopwatch and wrote the time down. Sam walked into the room filled with his family and co-cadets. He smiled at his brother who only had the bandages on his ribs now when he gave him a gentle hug. It wasn’t until the unnamed man went to leave at the end of the party that there was any indication of what Sam had been trained as. The man’s hand was on the doorknob when he heard a pleasant yet steely tone come from directly behind him, 

“I’m sorry, who are you? It’s not polite to sit in on someone else's surprise party and not introduce yourself before leaving.” the man turned around to find Sam standing two feet away from him and swallowed at the fact that he had apparently crossed the backyard, kitchen, hallway, and living room in less than the 5 seconds it took him to get up from the chair by the door and try to open it. He reached into his jacket slowly and removed a card. A red card. Sam’s eyes widened at the words on the card before jerking back to look at the man's face. A slow smirk worked its way onto the man's face as he presented the filled out card to the startled eighteen-year-old.

“I...Thank you, this...this is...is freedom. Thank you.” Sam stammered as he clutched the red society clearance card, which would allow him to get out of misunderstandings with the police. Bobby walked in to see Sam near tears as the man slipped out the door, clearing his throat he watched as his second son whirled around to fully face him clutching the plastic covered red card and launched himself at him to cry happy tears.

~♡~

One year later

“Samuel Winchester, Welcome to the force.” Sergeant Castiel Novak said smiling at the Alpha. Holding his hand out he waited for the tall man to take it. Once he had he pulled him into a hug and turned to show the new officer to his admittedly tiny desk, right next to the other new recruit a redhead named Charlie. Sam startled at the likeness of the woman sitting at the desk to his deceased younger sister before introducing himself to her.

“Nice to meet you, Sammy-”

“It’s Sam.”

“Sorry, nice to meet you, Sam, isn’t it great to work for the complaining masses? She asked seeing his grimace as an answer.

~End Flashback~

Patrick Hatter took less than thirty minutes to spill everything under the various ways of torture that Demon subjected him to. However, it took four hours to get everything down on paper. By the time Patrick was done writing he was very pale as he had continued to lose blood from his wounds. Not that Joseph could see the wounds when he got brought back to the joint cell, he could smell the blood and asked Sam about it.

“He finally figured out that his dick was not worth hiding all that he’s done.” was the reply as Sam left the Dungeons.


	5. Gabriel Finds Out About Sam's Past

Gabriel sputtered as the Alpha dumped him on the burgundy couch. He just barely got upright to see him disappear through the wall. Staring at the spot he failed to notice one of the others getting up.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” asked the dark brown haired man, startling him. He cautiously nodded as he looked at the two other men. “I’m Steve and that’s my chosen mate, Jack. What’s your name?” Steve inquired as he moved away from Gabriel.

 

“Gabriel Novak and my cousin's a police officer so you should let me go. He said he has missing persons out for me.” He spoke quickly looking at the wall behind the other two. It didn’t escape his notice when they glanced at one another worriedly. “What?” he snapped.

 

“No one can leave until Sam says so, here he rules,” Jack said.

 

“What? Can’t two Betas like yourselves stand up to one measly little Low Alpha?” was the sneered response. Jack looked at the Omega and pointedly sniffed the air. When Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him before sniffing he expected the outburst.

 

“He’s a HIGH-Alpha?! Shit, I thought those were rare! What does he want from me?” Gabe rambled, curling into a protective ball in the corner of the couch.

 

Steve huffed at his mate before he answered, “Yes Sam is a High Alpha, yes you are right they are rare nowadays. And I believe he wants you to heal up before you go home, wherever that might be.”

 

“Then can I go outside? I heal faster being outdoors,” he explained.

 

“The best place might be the Greenhouse then, as Sam would need to open the door to let you outside,” Steve said.

 

“He’s got a Greenhouse here? Where? I haven’t seen any signs pointing to it.” Gabriel asked excited now. He stood up when Jack did and followed the Beta to the spot Sam had gone through the wall at. Jack simply continued walking right through the wall and Gabriel followed him amazed at the space warping that occurred. Grinning at the tricks he could do if he got ahold of the base magic for the space warping, he barely noticed as they went past the glowing green orb, and past the dark gray tapestry with Shlenik written in bright red on it. It was as Jack opened the door, letting the humid air rush past them that he focused on the overflowing greenhouse. He wandered inside not noticing that Jack left him alone.

 

He would have gotten lost had he not noticed the little signs on the floor that would point back to the way he came. When he came across a stone bench he sat gratefully to be able to rest his feet. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he startled at the picture Castiel sent him with the caption ‘Does he look like this?’ It was Sam, the High Alpha, staring up out of the phone dressed in police uniform. He hit the call option.

 

“Gabriel?”

 

“Cassie! He’s a police officer?! Must not be very good at his job if he’s having people kidnap others for him.” Gabriel said.

 

“I would assume from your question that he _is_ Samuel Winchester, a 25-year-old male, apparently reverting to his youth if he’s kidnapping people. Anything else I should know when we get there?” Cas asked his cousin, not expecting the reply.

 

“Yeah, he’s a High Alpha. And he’s got two low Alphas chained in the dungeons, although those two ARE the ones who actually nabbed me from my apartment. There's also two Betas here that aren’t in the dungeon. Also apparently this is his hidden house. The two Betas are mates that chose one another, Steve and Jack Valnouse.”

 

“...Perhaps it would be better to wait for you to leave rather than try to storm this safe house of his...I do not like it but it would be safer for everyone.” Cas said slowly.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Gabriel, what do you remember of the multiple cases all linked to the killer known as Demon King?”

 

“They were usually people that no one could touch and the killer always left a literal calling card on the body, if anyone called the number they would be able to listen to the crimes of whoever was killed got away with. Even though the number never changed no-one could trace it. It was said that the SWAT team sent to capture them and the other assassins in the house, killed him before they could capture him. Why?”

 

“Demon King did die that night...yet he lived and after a year of rehabilitation he became Sam Winchester again.” Castiel said gravely before continuing, “Sam Winchester as he was born spent two years in a happy house before a house fire seemingly took both he and his mother from the family. The father went off the rails about six years later and his eldest son went to a family friend, Bobby Singer, while he was put in prison. Dean Winchester grew up under Bobby very well and became a sharpshooter and a consultant to police before he settled as a mechanic under Bobby’s tutelage. Meanwhile, Sam grew up being called Demon in a mansion that was a training house for the best assassins in the world.” he took a deep breath “They called him King when he was eight, Gabriel, EIGHT years old, he became their KING at eight after only SIX years of training! There were many assassins older there that didn’t have the skills he did. Please, please be safe around him Cousin.” he finished.

 

“Really? He did that?” Gabriel whispered feeling a malice in the air.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well shit. Guess I should hurry up and heal, the Betas mentioned that he’d let me go once I healed up.”

 

“Really?... Perhaps he didn’t revert after all… watch him carefully Gabriel.” Beeb, beeb, beeb! “Looks like I’m being called in, stay safe Gabe,” he said before he disconnected the call.

 

Gabriel stared down at the phone for a few minutes before he left the bench to continue following the path twitching his fingers on his left hand. The flash of pain that bolted up his arm kept him from doing it again. It was only when he got to the door marked Exit that he looked at his phone again and saw that three and three-quarters hours had passed. He pushed open the door and stared at the green orb. “Great now I’m lost.” he snarked at the orb, there was a pulse of green and he saw that the tapestries were now readable. “Well that was easy.” he then snorted at himself before heading towards the extra rooms before realizing that a part of the wall was outlined in green. Switching tracks he stepped through the space warping, into the hallway heading toward the living room and kitchen. “That's so awesome!” he exclaimed as he went to grab some food. Stepping into the kitchen he pulled up short at the sight of the two Betas sitting at the table.

 

“Gabriel! Come in and get some food. I don’t think you’ve had much to eat since you were captured a few days ago.” Steve said as he got up and started plating some pasta. He turned around and set the plate down on the other side of the table from them. They both watched as Gabriel hesitated before setting down and started eating the food put down in front him. Jack fetched a glass of Orange Juice and set it down, where Gabriel snatched it quickly. “I hope for your cousin's sake he doesn’t try to track you here. The last person who showed up here unannounced left in pieces.” Steve said conversationally.

 

Gabriel choked briefly before stuttering out “...What? And my cousin seems to know about him, so he’s waiting for me to be released.”

 

“Oh good for your cousin, I would hate to see the piano wires used again,” Jack commented as he took Gabriel’s cleared plate, placed it in the sink and turned around to see him edging out of the room. “Your room is the second door on the left Gabriel.” he heard the faint ‘thanks’ from down the hall as he looked at Steve. “Did you have to mention that?”

 

“Yes.” was the reply as they meandered towards their room which was the first one in the hall of rooms.

 

When Gabriel stepped into the room he marveled again at the space before beelining for the toilet. After relieving himself he decided to take a shower, stripping out of his clothes, he adjusted the sling to better hold his still healing arm as he stepped into the stall. Sliding the opaque glass door shut he turned and gasped. Light tan tiles ran from floor to ceiling, the floor tiles being a slate gray, and showerheads on all three walls at four different heights. He glanced up and stared at the large grate in the ceiling. Quickly looking around he spotted the temperature lever and put it at mild warmth as he hit the button that indicated the shower heads on the walls. Once the shower had run for a moment he stepped into the spray and practically melted into a pile of happy mush at the sensations. After he got cleaned up and dressed in his boxers and undershirt he went and jumped onto the large bed.

 

Wiggling under the covers he grabbed his cell off the nightstand and sent out an ‘I’m still alive! Haven’t actually seen Sam since I went exploring, however, can’t leave as he’s the only one that can deactivate the death if you touch the front door thing. It has been said that when I’m healed up he’ll send me on my way. Wish me a speedy recovery from my broken arm!’ before finally falling asleep.

 

~♡~

 

Gabriel woke to his phone going off. Slapping the nightstand he finally connected with the errant thing and peered at the screen. Two new messages, one missed call. He swiped to the missed call and saw that Castiel had called him half an hour ago, and then sent a text message.

 

Castiel: ‘Good luck with your arm Gabriel. I don't know if it's a good thing that you haven’t seen him or not, although the breaking news might have something to do with why you haven’t seen him. Keep being safe Gabe.’

He swiped to the next message after sending an ‘Ok’.

Lucifer: ‘Gabriel you better heal up quickly, so you can come home! Have you seen the news? There was a breakthrough on the Massive Missing People Cases!

Gabriel sent back a ‘No, Luke, I have yet to see the news, I just woke up actually. And I’m working on the healing but my arm seems to be healing slowly for some reason.’

He got out of bed, idly wandered to the dresser and opened the drawers. It was a sock drawer. More specifically it looked like _his_ sock drawer. Gabriel quickly opened the rest of the drawers to see they also contained his clothing. He turned around, bolting for the door, only for it to be the hallway of doors to the other rooms. In fact, the door up the hall from him was opening revealing Steve, who upon seeing the expression on his face hurried over to him.

 

“I bet Sam forgot to mention that the furniture here is spelled to retrieve your clothes, right?” When Gabriel nodded he sighed before adding, “Or the entire room and the bathroom are spelled with a convenience spell that gets attuned to whoever sleeps in the bed.” the wide-eyed look on his face was amusing. “Well go on then, go get dressed and I’ll be getting breakfast ready.” Gabriel went back into the room so Steve went to work on breakfast, after turning on the large TV to listen to the news.

 

Gabriel walked into the kitchen while struggling to get his arm through the hole of the t-shirt. When he finally got it, he tried to help Steve who pointed to a chair. Sitting down he turned to the TV when the news anchor announced “Breaking News, Two men responsible for the deaths of 120 people, are now on they’re way to police custody following a backroads chase by an off-duty Officer. Let's go to Kate Codle at the Precinct, where they’ll be questioned.” The screen shifted to a woman standing on the steps of a Police Precinct with 4 other reporters visible in the background.

 

“Thanks, Kevin, we’ve been waiting for ten minutes now for them to arrive, but they have yet to get here.” as she stopped speaking there was a sudden wail of sirens from a few blocks away. The image swung around to the street and locked onto the flashing lights inching their way to the building. When the vehicle had gotten close enough, and stopped the reporters swarmed towards it followed by the cameramen.

 

They didn’t notice at first that the vehicle behind it was emptying of four men. However, when one of the cameramen glanced over he saw the two chained males and got his reporter's attention. This led to all of the reporters racing towards them, crowding the four men. A few officers tried to get to them but the reporters and crowd wouldn’t let them though.

 

“Get back people!” One of the officers yelled to no effect. A chill breeze swept over the assembled people as a low voice growled,

 

“Back OFF!” which caused the closest reporters to the tall man to stumble backward and a path to part to the doors. Nodding he led the way unobstructed into the building. The camera swung around to focus on Kate who was now attempting to interview one of the other Officers.

 

Hidden Cabin 5 AM

 

Sam blinked up at the ceiling, wondering what prompted the dream that was the cause of his… problem. Getting out of bed, he headed to the bathroom planning his day. 45 minutes later he arrived in front of the large cell.

 

“Alright, Get up! Here’s your breakfast. We’re leaving in five minutes so eat fast.” he said tossing three nutrition bars to each captive. Jack showed up three minutes later chewing on a celery stick.

 

“Citizens arrest?” he asked, the celery bobbing as he spoke.

 

“Citizens arrest.” a pause “Chase?”

 

“Minor chase, down deserted backroads turn in with your vehicle.”

 

“Ah...of course.” Sam snorted before opening the cell and unhooking Hatter. He led them to the entrance of the dungeons, where he paused and pressed his hand to the wall. After a moment he continued forward and pulled Hatter around to push him into the back of the gleaming red Charger. He smirked when Ophel crashed into Hatter from the other side. Sam patted his pocket before sliding into the driver's seat. Starting the vehicle, waiting to allow Jack to hurry into the passenger seat before he accelerated away from the cabin.

 

When they were halfway to the precinct, Sam signaled Jack to raise the Sound Barrier. Once it was up he called Castiel, told him the true story and the one they would be releasing to the public. Cas told him to expect reporters as the “welfare check” had revealed the serial rapists/killers. For the first time since Sam joined the force, he hangs up on Cas, his superior officer.

 

They arrived at the precinct behind a squad car that had cleared the way for his vehicle. This caused the reporters to swamp the squad car until one of the cameramen noticed them. Sam growled under his breath as the reporters blocked their way to the doors. Hearing one of his fellow officers trying to force his way through he focused. His hair gained a ‘dusty’ look to it as he allowed some of his Alpha commands through.

 

“Back OFF.” he snarled causing a shiver to work it’s way through the crowd, even as they parted. He didn’t notice the reporters closest to him stumbling away, only that they could now move forward unimpeded. Nodding to himself he started up the stairs and into the building.

 

“Winchester. My office once you get those scum booked.” Castiel's voice rumbled from his office doorway. Sam nodded knowing Cas will have seen it as he led the way to the booking station.

 

“Yes Sergeant?” he asked shutting the door behind him. Without looking up the voice like quiet thunder asked him to release his cousin the second that he got back.

 

“I would- however I said that he wouldn’t leave until he was healed, it’s not looking likely that he’ll be healed by the time I get back. There’s also the fact that his scent has been haunting my dreams….” Sam trailed off, staring at an award on the wall behind the desk. His eyes suddenly focused on Castiel’s bright blue eyes. “How long have you been plagued by the same problem, because of MY brother?” he asked. The blue-eyed Beta went white at the question which allowed the Alpha to leave. Sam gathered Jack from the lobby and they exited the station from the side door, managing to reach the Charger without incident and leaving for the cabin.

 


	6. Sam Goes Home Only To Leave

Sam raced the sun home. It was difficult driving as his protective personality King kept trying to force his way forward, and he had to continuously force him back. King hadn’t been this active since he turned twenty. When he finally pulled into his and Dean's driveway, he swallowed back his tears. Dean was home. Turning his car off he made his way inside.

 

“Hey, Sam when- What happened to you?!” Dean asked seeing the hurt on his baby brother’s face.

 

“One of my old buddies needed help to keep his mate safe while he went after some people. Turned out those people had an Omega when he got there, he saved the Omega, brought him to my safe house. That Omega is my True Mate. You saw or heard about the arrest right?” Dean nodded getting a feeling for where Sam’s story was going. “Well we got back and he and I talked…..King evicted him and my old buddy about five hours ago.”  Dean opened his arms, letting his younger brother burrow into his rarely given comfort.

 

Brushing Sam’s hair out of his face he said, “Don’t you worry Sammy, it’ll all work out in the end.”  The next two weeks Sam avoided Castiel whenever possible, and when not stayed with at least one other person, while at work. All the while he was losing weight and muscle because of the separation of himself and his mate. One week later Sam hesitantly knocked on Castiel’s office door.

 

“Come in.”

 

“Here, Sergeant, my request for transfer, and my three-hour notice,” Sam said monotone, King having locked most of his emotions away, laying several pieces of paper on the meticulous desk. He stared at the papers.

 

“Request for transfer denied. Three-hour notice, denied Officer.” Cas emphatically stated staring at the High Alpha. He knew that if he could just stall long enough Gabriel would get there and make things right. His face twitched before falling blank again.

 

“Sorry Sergeant but they’ve already been approved, and by someone higher up in command. They told me to give you a three hours notice, so I did.” Sam said straightening his spine. With a glint in his eye, he held eye contact with his -former- boss. Who finally looked away sighing heavily.

 

“It was good to work with you Officer Winchester, good luck at your new position,” he said as he stood to shake Sam’s hand. Once they had shaken, Sam left Castiel’s office to grab his few things at his desk. As he left the building after a tearful goodbye with Charlie, Cas called his moron cousin.

 

“Hello? Cassie? Wha-”

 

“It’s too late, Gabriel, he’s leaving and there was nothing I could do to stop him.” Cas rushed out, leaving Gabriel speechless.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked voice small.

 

“Gabriel he’s transferring to a station five hours from here!” Cas exclaimed.

 

“Which way by five hours?” he inquired mind whirling trying to come up with a plan.

 

“It’s to the north, why?” Cas asked, pulling up Google Maps to find directions from Gabe’s apartment to Sam’s home.

 

“No reason. Thanks for the tip Cassie!” Gabriel said pulling on jeans and shirt. He hung up the phone to Cas’ sputtering about his name as he grabbed his bomber jacket and raced out the door.

 

It took him an hour and a half to locate Jack Viper two counties over in the phone book and to arrive at his house. Knocking he stepped back from the door, which opened to reveal Steve.

 

“Uh, hi, Steve, right?” Gabriel asked, hands in his pockets, eyes focused on Steve. When he nodded he barreled on.

 

“Is-ah-is Jack home? I need to ask him something….” he trailed off, a light blush dusting his cheeks. The Beta’s eyes narrowed before he stepped back and signaled Gabriel to step in. When the door closed he waited for Steve to lead the way. As they walked further into the house, Gabe got antsier and antsier.

 

“Jack, we have a guest, remember Gabriel?” Steve said as he crossed the threshold of the study, where Jack was reviewing videos. He looked up and blinked seeing the golden haired Omega. Nodding he watched as they both came to stand in front of his desk, noting that Gabriel couldn’t seem to stay too still. Folding his hands together he observed the shorter of the two.

 

“You want to know where Sam is don't you?” he asked startling them both. Nodding to himself he watched the emotions flit across Gabriel’s face. Slight shock, suspicion, and determination.

 

“Yeah…. How’d you know?” Gabe asked, tilting his head.

 

“Because you are anxious. And you know he’s gone from your city, thanks to your cousin.” Jack reasoned. Gabriel swallowed just as his Black jaguar roared to the surface. His hair turned black, claws emerged on his hands, and his eyes flashed reflecting light.

 

“So where is he?” he purred, voice lower. Steve and Jack watched him warily.

 

“Currently? No idea.” Jack said his own hair gaining the colors of his animal. His caution was warranted when the Omega’s hair fluffed up his pupils narrowing.

 

“Then where will he be in five hours?” he asked irritated.

 

“Most likely at his cabin.” Jack said.

 

“Take me there, to his cabin.” Gabriel commanded, his claws retracting as he saw the command take hold of the two Betas.

 

*Five hours later*

 

Gabriel opened the back door of the black jeep, releasing the two Betas from his command. As the door shut the vehicle spun on the gravel, spitting stones everywhere before tearing away. He turned towards the cabin and recalled the traps set around the entrance.

 

“Samuel Winchester open your door!” Gabriel yelled from 10’ away from said object. He waited huffing impatiently for the door to appear. After ten minutes the outline of the door appeared, rolling upward, revealing a sickly looking Sam. Who sighed at seeing him, before turning back into the cabin. Blinking Gabe scowled as he stalked to the door and into the cabin.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” was the first thing out of his mouth when he caught up to the High Alpha in the kitchen. The command of the High Omega coloring his tone. Sam leaned on the counter looking down and away from him.

 

“I-” he started, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, “I tried-no-was going to when you said that I was just as bad as the rapists that had kidnapped you. ” he hiccup/laughed for a moment before his face collapsed in grief. “That told me right then, even if you didn’t mean to, that you would, could never want me.” he quietly snarled the last part. Sam raised his head to look him in the eye, a few tendrils of black winding towards his irises. “Why are you here, after three weeks?” he asked voice lowering.

 

“Because I figured my shit out. That's why you self-important Alpha asshole.” he sneered turning to leave. He never made it out of the room.


	7. Every Thing Must Come To An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Every Thing Must Come To An End or Your Author Is A Little Shit.

Gabriel never made it out of the room, before he got slammed into the wall, strong arms suspending him a foot and a half above the floor. Gasping he looked up into blacked out eyes, which narrowed at him.

 

“Say that again.” he growled dangerously low, “Especially after you’ve had your heart ripped out by your true mate!” snarling he froze, shaking overtaking his large frame. One last snarl ripped free of his throat even as he dropped Gabriel. Backing away he stumbled over one of the chairs. As Gabriel scrambled to his feet, Sam sat shaking in his chair. “I-I’m sor-sorry, I sh-shouldn’t ha-ve” he managed past the trembling.

 

“Damn right you shouldn’t have!” Gabriel spat, before sobering a little. “But, I shouldn’t have said that, especially not to you. You who are so far from a self-important Alpha asshole you’re in another universe.” he sighed, his entire frame folding downwards. His inner cat demanded he go and properly apologize to his mate. Heaving a breath he stepped closer to Sam. Meeting his eyes he tilted his head the side, lifting his chin revealing his throat, he watched as Sam’s eyes practically popped out of their sockets at the display. He reached out to touch his throat, awed at the trust Gabriel was giving him. Tentative stroking Gabe’s Adam’s apple he wrapped him in his other arm folding the rest of his body around the High Omega.

 

“High Omega…. Will you guard my throat?” he murmured into golden hair, inadvertently giving said Omega access to his throat. Gabe nuzzled into the embrace, wrapping his arms around the High Alpha. Stilling at his status he listened.

 

Blinking he focused, “So long as you guard my back, High Alpha.” he answered shifting closer to his Alpha. He felt Sam relax into the embrace. It was only then that he noticed the difference in his physique, where before he had been completely made of corded muscle, now he was less so. Pulling back just far enough to look up at Sam, he noted the thinning of his face.

 

“Come on you big goof, let's get you some food.” he said a tiny smirk resting on his lips as Sam faintly blushed.

 

“Alright,” he paused for a moment his face softer, “little love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N- *said over a loudspeaker so you can’t find me* and that's a wrap, folks! These two idiots have managed to get their shit collectively together, and aren’t willing to tell me what goes on next….so thanks a bunch for reading this!]
> 
> *Greek for Always Keep Fighting


End file.
